It has been known that a typical large-sized rigid dump truck includes a sub-platform provided by one of right and left ends of a front bumper of a vehicle body, a step-like flexible ladder being provided to the one end of the bumper to provide access from the ground to the sub-platform, and a fixed ladder that provides access from the sub-platform to a main platform located in front of a cab (Patent Literature 1).